The Nari Clan
by The Master Weaponsmith
Summary: KakashixOC, while investingating an unknown jutsu, becomes entangled in the politics of a powerful clan.
1. Tsuya

This is not denial.

Non ninja families never wound up marrying or even dating ninja. If you weren't some sort of prostitute you most likely never even knew one personally, and if you stayed out of trouble the most you'd find out was that they actually had ranks. That's just the way things worked.

My chances were lower still. Not only was I not a part of the Konoha defenses, but I was born into a different house which did teach ninjitsu but wasn't recognized in Konoha and didn't want to be either. This was one of the few instances where it did hurt to hope.

Kakashi was the ninja in mind. Beautiful, handsome, pretty, hell whatever it was looking at him just made me happy. He had beautiful silver hair and a personality I'd eavesdropped on and heard about. If it had just been eye candy I would have been perfectly okay with it, no harm in looking certainly. But he was nice too, and funny, and all that other sappy junk that made me dream of sitting and reading with him as well as the bedroom fantasies.

It wasn't the brightest idea for someone like me to fall for someone like him. Although it would be a perfectly brilliant idea for any other single female other than me, and there were a few brilliant females in Konoha like that. It would be competition except if we couldn't get together because then he'd probably find out, the house's secret would be blown and no one would live happily ever after. It didn't stop me from being jealous though. I couldn't even join his fan club damnit.

Instead I contented myself to dumb little fantasies and subtle glances at his wonderful physique when I could afford it. Pretty much like every other girl who lusted after the jounin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

There's trouble now though. Instead of me scanning the crowds for him, he's the one scanning them for me. Well…maybe not for me in particular or my seat in the tea house would give me away horrifically. No he was part of a specialized ANBU squad mobilized for locating the whereabouts of my house, our techniques and the ones who used them. So technically I was what he was searching for, just not whom. It sounded nicer that way though.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, they knew we existed. Maybe not exactly who and where and why, but there was too much evidence to overlook us. Too many convenient disappearances when people came too close, too many coincidences when things involved the clan. They could turn a blind eye to us as long as there wasn't any solid proof and our actions agreed with each other.

Now they were looking for us. The new Hokage, Tsunade, had pretty much declared us flesh and blood and bone, and therefore existent. Behind closed doors of course though.

She would announce it publicly as soon as they had one of us to shake hands in public.

Truth be told, we've had it coming. Not being bound by laws or in some cases honor and pride has really gone to our heads. We've been given free reign…no, we've taken free reign over our actions and because of it we've dealt in a lot of bad things. We are naughty naughty ninjas.

From what I've told you so far, you can probably guess we're not the nicest people on the block. Frankly if anyone told you they were it would be a lie. Nicest is one of those paradox words, there is no nicest, someone can always be nicer.

Honestly, we're scum.

We have the abilities but never stick our necks out, unless they're gonna be bared anyway. We hoard rather than share knowledge, we keep our very existence as secret as we can and when we can't, we make sure the stories are so riddled with fear and awe they're practically fairy tales. We are the big bad wolves that live in the deep dark forest. Which forest and where in it exactly is confidential information given on a need to know basis only.

Marriage is not need to know, several cousins of mine have married out of the clan and their spouses are blissfully ignorant. None of them are even remotely ninjas though.

The effect isn't that difficult though, wear black, work at night and be as unidentifiable as possible. Only one of us are ever visible at a time so if we're working in groups it appears like our clan spouts out impossibly talented powerful ninja. We literally warp from one place to another it seems. Actually the one of us hides and the other appears wherever is convenient. Makes for a wonderful advantage.

Now with the pressure of missions petering down and more ninja freeing up Tsunade was preparing once again for war. Preemptive retaliation or some funky term that meant their next attack on Konoha would be a suicide at best.

More than that though, the clan had been somewhat active during the last attack. In the chaos who's gonna notice a few 'civilians' wiping out the enemy ninja it's just fighting back right?

And then Tsunade happened to look at some of the copses and find one or too odd, as in died by forbidden unknown technique. That ruffled everyone's feathers. The possibility that we existed and were powerful was fine, proof that there were unknown ninjas in your own village was a threat to the village's safety.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

But it's okay, act normal, go shopping. In fact get everything you've ever wanted out of Konoha because we're leaving next week. On the ninth.

One place was just as good as another in my opinion, hey when you're born into a clan, money is not an issue. However money couldn't get me everything, and Kakashi had already been offered more than I would dare spend on a single night…maybe. Either way the tactic had been proven ineffective. I suppose in a way it shows off a good side of him that bribery doesn't work, at least it kept the other girls off him.

Doesn't that bring up some wonderful images…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Taka's hand blocked my view drawing my gaze back to her face. She was partially amused that I'd picked such forbidden fruit for myself but also felt a bit of pity for the same reason. The amusement ticked me off and the pity ticked me off even more. I scowled back at her. She just grinned and shrugged.

"If you want I'll paint a life sized picture of him on your body pillow."

I considered it for a heartbeat without changing my expression. "No."

"Then I will complement you on your good, if unreachably good taste."

Sigh. "Thanks."

"Damn I wouldn't mind getting a hold of him either. Silver hair, that's so damn sexy."

"I bet it's like silk, soft and cool."

"Makes you want to run your hands through it." She laughed.

"Mmm hmmm."

"I bet it makes a great forcehold too."

"Definitely a danger for a throat slash, a little longer and you could at least tie it out of the way."

"I was thinking of during sex."

Whoops…wrong area of thought. "What you've never heard of violent intercourse?"

It wasn't unheard of for us, especially the highly trained to use their skills in the bedchamber. The knot tying came in handy. Actually fighting was rare, but not unheard of.

I shrugged, dismissively. "You're right, hell I'd even let him be on top some of the time."

That explains Taka's personality pretty well. She's got sleek black hair that she keeps tied up at the back of her head like a banner that flutters when she walks. She talks big, loud, and usually has a following of the local males. Usually they're under 10. She makes a mean cookie.

Taka was one whose corpses had been discovered and initiated the search. You couldn't blame her though, after being hit with the 'shredder' cleanup is really difficult without a shovel.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Heh never though we'd be investigating the Nari clan. When I was a kid my mom used to threaten me with them to make me go to sleep."

Kakashi smiled and grinned. It was difficult to believe that you could create a clan on the ideal of rogue ninjas, it kind of went against the grain to inspire that level of loyalty and secrecy with a group that believed no rules applied to them.

He'd seen the corpses, helped guard the area while Tsunade and several other medical nins determined cause of death and slowly eliminated all possible attacks and jutsus until 'unknown' was the only option left. They hadn't wanted to settle for that, but they'd checked twice and none out of all the scrolls Sarutobi the Third had left, matched the carnage.

What was left of the sound ninjas were scraps of flesh, as if many wires had cut him at intervals from head to toe, but the area showed no wear from wires, and you would have to use some sort of pivot at one end to get that type of pressure. Also the slice was too clean. You could have made steaks out of the remains. Except not all slices were wholly connected, the ribs had held firm but the organs contained within them slid easily out of their containers spilling their contents and smearing the area with human had-been.

It was disgusting and horrifying. But it had been done, and done well. It was precise, accurate, neat, quiet, and up until the actual attack…clean. No one had heard seen or sensed it during the battle when ninjas were swarming through the village. Only days later when the smell had begun to leak onto the nearby walkway had it been found. It was an ultimate assassination technique, and it proved the existence of an immensely powerful assassin.

Not cruel but powerful. Not myth but reality.

Jutsus of that caliber could easily restore the village's power, even raise it above the other villages in terms of advancement. Except for centuries the Nari clan had been pointedly noted for not wanting to be found. And they were deadly serious about it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So do you think we should have them shivering in their booties by tomorrow or the day after?"

"Let's not be too mean, after all they do take care of Konoha and all that."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that they're poking their noses into other's businesses."

I twisted a little in my chair to get a better look at his back slowly undressing him with my eyes. Sleek firm muscular shoulders, but not too much, just right. "Since when have you considered them a threat?"

"It's not the threat, it's the example. This way other potential threats won't even consider it."

"Taka we lay low for a while, act normal and nothing will happen. They can't possibly trace it back to us."

"Still though, them poking around is a direct insult to our information sources, clan honor demands we punish those bold enough to make such a move against us. Trying to track us down, it's like a passive hunt. We're letting them get close to us."

"Because we're powerful enough that we don't care, remember? By not doing anything it's like laughing at them."

"You're just saying that because that silver haired jounin is part of the assignment."

"And you're just saying that because I like one of the ninja's in the inquiry group."

"Inquiry group, what bull. They're trying to stuff collars over our heads, free labor. That's what."

"Maybe."

"Are you even paying attention."

"Yes."

"Why in the world are you staring at him so? He's not gonna die tomorrow and he's not going to strip on the street."

"I like to stare."

"And you like to laugh, to people's faces no less. Since when did you turn into such a sap, you used to be such a sadistic little bitch."

"I still am."

"Yeah right, in any other situation he'd already be tied down onto your bed begging to cum. Even here you'd have at least done something unnecessarily mean to me."

"Like eat your ice cream?"

"Exactly."

"I did."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yeah, yeah, just a little farther…damn. With a resounding slurp the noodles fell back into the soup. Zuki sighed, and grinned.

"Ya know pops, I don't think I've ever gotten the hang of these stick thingies."

The ramen seller smiled and nodded amiably, enough that Zuki was sure he wasn't listening to what his patron was saying. Scowling at the chopsticks he set them aside, lifting the bowl to his lips. Maybe without the soup those damn suckers wouldn't be so slippery.

At home, he was usually first to the dinner table. Snatching up an assortment of easily edible foods, all dry and solid. Unfortunately he had a deadly addiction to tofu in soup. Humiliation was avoidable though by drinking the soup and leaving the tofu until last. Some ate it that way, not most, but it wasn't seen as out of the ordinary.

Eating ramen that way was. And soba, and udon, and every other noodle that slipped and slid and eluded his chopsticks.

For this reason, he always ate noodles away from home.

"Gotcha!" laughing maniacally out of the side of his mouth he slurped up the slippery food. "Yeah! Who's laughing now!"

The chef, if he thought anything, kept wisely silent. Good man, he'd have to remember to eat here again. Silence was always rewarded by patronage when it came to his meals. Cackling to himself he poised the chopsticks and snatched at another noodle, muttering to himself when it broke in half.

"Yosh!" Zuki seven Ramen three. He triumphantly shoved the bundle into his mouth sucking up the noodles with satisfaction. As he tried to chew and keep the rest of the noodles from slithering down his throat he became aware of people staring at him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He swallowed the lump, washing it down with a draught of green tea and smiled at them. "Good day, and what are you ladies up to?"

It was outright flattery, and it usually worked. The two girls broke into cute little smiles. The day was looking up.

"We're just having lunch."

"By yourselves? What a shame. Here, let me pay for your meals." He peeled a few extra bills off his roll and handed them to the Ramen chef, who was conveniently right there. More points to the guy for good timing. At this rate he'd never eat ramen anywhere else.

"Oh no, that's perfectly alright!"

"Yes, were ninja now, we can earn our own money."

He smiled knowingly, carefully examining the two forehead protectors that adorned their…hair and waist. Well no one ever said you had to wear them on your forehead…it was just implied. Probably a secret village secret tradition or something. Yeah!

"Consider it a personal thank you for the services you've done for my home village."

"Thank you…."

"Zuki." He supplied helpfully.

"Thank you Zuki san!" They chorused.

"Not at all!" Two bowls appeared before the two girls. Perfect timing! "Now eat up and train hard! Or else…the Nari clan will get you!" He waved a finger threateningly.

The blond one scoffed. "Come on now, Zuki san, we're genin. We know that the Nari clan is just a myth."

It was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The mischief wheels in his mind started to turn, as a smirk bloomed behind his stern frown. "If you're genin you should know that the Nair clan is a clear and present power. There have been centuries of fights and victories that account for their existence."

Hair band forehead protector one spoke up now. "Not necessarily, the RedGrass incident during the Ninja war and the Crescent battlefield are both accredited towards 'jutsu mishaps'. It's a new branch of study."

Dang, they were pretty smart for little thirteen year olds. And it was true that both instances could have been jutsu mishaps, Justus that had been so poorly cast that they backfired on the caster. But the probability of that happening with the scale and precision of both the RedGrass and Crescent Battlefield incidents were less than a percent. It was all that new hokage's fault. Backing everything with a scientific explanation.

Just because she didn't know how it happened didn't mean it was a measly screw up instead of a honed jutsu. Battle was art!

"Come now, you and I both know the probability of those events is infinitesimal." Yeah! Impress them with the massively sophisticated vocabulary. "The crucial timing of both circumstances as well as the situational coincidence is more than enough evidence to push the existence of the Nari Clan beyond reasonable doubt."

They'd seen the bait, now it was time to slowly pull it away. Draw them in. Cocking his finger he motioned them closer. "If you can keep quiet about it, I'll tell you a secret." He whispered.

They both leaned in, ramen forgotten.

"I was out searching for flowers one day…"

"Searching for flowers?" The blond one interrupted incredulously.

He scowled, little upstart interrupting him like that. "There was this girl I liked okay? Anyway, I was walking pretty deep into the wood because flowers are always in the clearings and I couldn't find a really pretty one so I'd gone pretty far. Anyway I walked into this clearing and there was this…"

…Young girls, he better make it a Kunochi.

"-This amazingly beautiful woman there…I all but forgot about the girl I was getting the flowers for, she was that beautiful. I was so transfixed I was halfway across the clearing before I noticed what she was doing."

He glanced at their faces. Open mouthed and wide eyed with interest. Good. "You know about the water walking charka exercises right?"

They both nodded mutely.

"Well, she was hovering, walking on the air currents. Right before my eyes."

They gasped in wonder. Oh yeah, you've still got it man.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I was amazed, it wasn't a trick either. She wasn't even touching the grass, just floating above it, perfectly still. And when she walked she slid across the meadow, like a boat would across a lake. You could see swirls of blue at the soles of her feet so it looked as if she was held aloft by electric blue storms."

They were drinking it up, hook line and sinker. It was time for the Nari clan to get some more credit.

"She must have been training so hard she didn't notice me until then, but at that moment she did. She didn't even bother to look my way, she just knew I was there. I was still a good hundred feet away too. But she knew, and she merely waved her hand and then I was flying, backwards into the wood and in the space of a few seconds I was at the gates it had taken me two hours to walk there from."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

He leaned closer, bending almost double at the waist, and staring them each in the eye. "Do you know what though…I saw…her armbands had crimson letterings down them…do you know what it said. Nari. No doubt about it."

He leaned back, seriousness written across his face, and calmly turned back to his green tea. "Don't let science get the better of you. Some legends are false, but it would be foolish to think that all are so."

"Zuki san!"

He arched an eyebrow in response. "Yes?"

"Are you sure it wasn't some typical Jutsu."

"Miss, I am a jutsu connoisseur. Even though I am not a ninja in service to Konoha I do know some things. Sand has developed many wind techniques but they've never been able to completely harness such an unstable and violent element. Konoha can spout and shoot flames, but we've never been able to mould flames, or stand upon them. She was in complete control. There is no doubt."

"Where was that clearing?"

He took a lengthy draught of his green tea. The cup was empty but it made for a good effect. "South-west of the West gate, two hours easy walking. Although if you merely want to see Nari work you could check out North of the monument, about two miles deep."

He pretended to tip the last of the tea down his throat and sighed in appreciation. "Excellent meal, you can expect my patronage again." The ramen seller nodded happily. "Good day Ladies, if you'll excuse me I have some business I need to attend to." He performed a short bow and turned, tuning out their excited planning as he plotted.


	2. Zuki

Kakashi turned, surprised as he sensed the charka of two genin approaching the scene. Speeding forwards he managed to catch Sakura and Ino as they reached edge of the small clearing. He'd been concentrating too hard on the scene, Sharingan straining to pick up lingering details of the mess.

"Sakura, Ino. What are you doing here?"

His interest sharpened as Sakura tried to peek around him. Ino sidestepping so she too could see the scene. Quickly he examined their faces, waiting for disgust and even sickness to send them both reeling into the bushes. Instead both of them were intently studying the carnage, analyzing the scene.

There were traces of nausea in his student's face, but it was far outweighed by solid rational thoughts. Sakura was calculating something, he'd seen that same expression when she masterminded difficult plans during missions. His eyes narrowed. Something was up.

"Kakashi-sensei, what Jutsu did that…?"

Wrong answer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Insistently he ushered the two of them away from the scene. "We're not sure it was a jutsu." This prompted a suspicious exchange of glances between the two. Something was most definitely up.

"Was it an advanced technique then, it looked too cleanly cut."

"He, Sakura. He was a person, and now he's dead. Never forget that those we kill are still people." He corrected. "He was sliced with infinite precision. We're assuming it was a jutsu because the probability that it could be done with a weapon by a human is infinitesimal."

"Infinitesimal…" Ino whispered under her breath. He didn't miss it though.

"I'm sorry, sensei. You're right of course, his wounds though…if it was a jutsu it would have a charka trace right?"

"That is correct Sakura. It may be too minimal for us to trace though…"

"Or too different in technique to recognize."

"Or too different, or there might not even be one. Yes, we're not sure. Now, why don't the two of you enjoy your day, unless you've come to me for extra training of course…" He smiled happily, eye winking into a half circle.

"No, thank you sensei."

The two ran off…west. Both of them lived south. He frowned. Something was entirely too suspicious about that. Turning back to the scene he pinned two ANBU with his gaze and twitched his head. "Follow them."

"Hai."

"Hai."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Zuki smiled and thrust a fist into the air. Everything was perfectly prepared. Those girls were about to get the show of a lifetime. Lucky little kids.

Stretching out an arm he manipulated the charka ringing the clearing, thickening the jutsu to blur the edges of the forest. Once they passed the tree line the inside of the clearing would seem so sharp and real it would be difficult to disbelief what they saw despite all of that scientific nonsense that new hokage had fed them.

Unfortunately he wasn't good enough to actually walk on air. He could do the next best thing though. He could make it seem like he was walking on air. At 100 feet they wouldn't know the difference.

Gathering charka to his feet he drew water from the air, created thin soles of water extending small columns down to the ground. It was easy to swirl the top few inches of the pillars adding a minute bit of charka to give it that lightning effect as the water refracted and reflected the small bit of light.

Shrouding himself with the look of a new aged ninja he was ready. It would seem a little suspicious if that same person from so long ago still wore the same armbands so he settled for a loose vest with 'Nari' emblazoned across the back in long sharp strokes. Straps with groups of shuriken every few inches stretched from his knees to his waist and disappeared into the joint where the front and back parts of his 'skirt' met.

It was a Chinese styled skirt, like the one the pink haired girl wore, only without the connecting top. Instead his persona had a midriff baring strapless wrap that completely defied the laws of gravity. He was the ultimate powerful sexy ninja that every kunochi dreamed of becoming.

He flicked back his long hair and turned towards the east. Here came the audience now! Oh no, two extra guests were trailing them. ANBU. That wouldn't work at all.

Smiling grimly he sped through a series of hand seals, raising a thick fog just behind the two girls. It should hold them just long enough. He frowned when they stopped just short of his jutsu. Well, perhaps they wouldn't be running around in circles for a few hours. Instead they ran back the way they came. Wimps. That was just as good.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Two hours leisurely walk north-west of the west gate. That meant one hour straight running, and half an hour by ninja speedy leaps. He checked his watch and then pushed it under a bladed wrist guard. The typical water proof digital did not belong on his dream kunochi. No, she could tell time by just looking at the sun.

Personally, he'd never been able to make out the numbers…but no matter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura burst into the meadow and immediately saw the female ninja. She was beautiful. Ino burst out of the forest behind her and stopped as well.

She could see the swirls of charka at the woman's feet, mini cyclones at the soles of her ninja sandals. It was amazing. She couldn't sense any genjutsu within the clearing either. It was incredible. Then suddenly her attention snapped away from the woman, towards the squad of sound ninjas that burst through the other side of the clearing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kakashi-sama. We couldn't follow them, a charka induced fog arose. It was beyond our ability to penetrate."

"Kuso! Inform the Hokage!"

"Kakashi-sama what are you going to do?"

"What you didn't. Now Go!"

"Hai!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The sound ninja were quick to surround the kunochi, but a few had seen them as well and were closing in. Ino gritted her teeth as she drew a handful of shinai, matching Sakura's stance as they faced off against four of the invading nin.

The first was an easy hit, a quick displacement and then a sharp knock to the back of the neck. Instant unconsciousness. Sakura had also taken one down with a kick to the side of the head, that left only two left. Before she could react the two charged in on opposite sides. Too fast!

She threw up a guard, hoping to soften some of the blow, only to have the sound ninja crash into her head on. She was flattened to the ground under their weight. They weren't moving though. Shoving the ninja off her, she got her first good look at why.

Both her nin and the one that Sakura was quickly backing away from had gaping holes through their chests. It was then she realized that her shirt and skirt were sodden with blood. In a daze she glanced up to where the sounds of battle still rang.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura watched in amazement as the kunochi seemed to fall sideways only to slide at an insanely high speed towards the sound nin, veritably flying across the tops of the grass. She had a sword in her hand. Extended out to the side as she charged a group of three nin, pausing in the triangle of their formation to pivot and spin, sword out.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she watched the spin, the sword slicing cleanly through the three over and over, steadily falling until blood leaked from the circumference of their ankles. And they toppled. Like dolls. Or perhaps blocks would be a better analogy. Blood and organs sloshing out of the cross sections as they slid apart while falling.

She fell to her knees, and emptied her stomach on the ground, again and again even after it had nothing to give. With the back of her hand she wiped the lingering spit from her mouth, bracing herself as her stomach retched emptily again. Her hands were shaking.

Timidly she raised her head to the kunochi again, watching in trance as the woman formed seals. Horse, dog, dragon, dog, boar, hare, rat. Blood had slicked back her hair into a crimson tinted sheen.

The ground trembled and as she watched the bodies sunk into the dirt, grass rippling over the disturbed earth as soon as it was flat again.

Then across the tips of the grass those bloodstained sandals turned her way. She froze, even her stomach seemed to die. Maybe if she stayed still enough the tall grass would hide her. Please don't let them have seen her…please…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi sensei…?" she responded instinctively, a plea. Then his hands were tilting up her chin, the sharingan sweeping briskly over her pink hair that was now matted with blood. Her face that was ashen and streaked with red where she'd tried to get the thick liquid off her. Her red dress that no longer had white lining…

She followed his gaze to Ino who was shivering as she frantically undid her binds, peeling the dripping red bandages away from her waist with frantic jerks. The blond was hyperventilating. The sandals were coming closer.

In a snap of air, they were fighting. Kakashi and the Kunochi, moving too fast for her eyes to follow as they streaked across the clearing, hands a blur. Flame would burst and rocks shattered with deafening cracks. Mindlessly she crawled to Ino, forcing the other girl down to the ground as the action came their way again.

The Kunochi was after them. They'd offended her, and now they were going to die. Tears leaked out of her eyes as the battle shifted directly over them. Kakashi's feet braced on either side of their huddled forms. Impacts sounded like explosions, the wind of the strikes seeming like lashes on her skin as the kicks barely missed her face, arms, and torso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Then Kakashi and the kunochi were gone, and the clearing was as it was before. And there was only her and Ino, covered in blood and surrounded by trampled grass.

Then Tsunade was there, cupping her face and speaking to her. But she couldn't hear the words. All she could do was shake her head and cry and cling to the most powerful ninja from the village and hope that the Kunochi wouldn't return. And pray, pray for Kakashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I do believe that since Zuki was the propagator of this incident that he should shoulder the full blame and consequences of his actions. Don't you agree?"

"This is not the first time someone's screwed up or been caught doing it, but yes."

"In favor."

"got my vote."

"Man eat man world kiddo."

Zuki was looking pretty nervous at this point, the rest of us were looking either pretty bored or pretty amused. Life was like that. As far as the clan could see it was his fault, he screwed up he took the fall. Life went on like normal. The guilty suffer the innocent…well uninvolved went free. Regardless of how all the mistakes up to this point had made the entire thing possible, the one who was seen was the one who suffered for it.

What had we to worry about not our problem.

"I'll fight you over it."

Ah damn now we had reason to worry. All the guys automatically perked up, a legal reason to fight they were already gung ho for that idea.

The rest of us sighed, win or admit defeat and began to file towards the basement. Zuki had named the one possible window of escape for himself and the one possible course of condemnation for the rest of us.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was very carefully planned, actually it was haphazardly thrown together. But looking at the time the info had come in, the distance he had to cover, and the fact that if he didn't act now all might be lost concerning that particular hint, it was a brilliant plan. In any other situation Kakashi would have given himself a gold star, and treated himself to an extra hour of pleasurable reading.

It just hadn't crossed his mind that he was up against a group of ninjas taught at a brilliant level, high enough that even his praised skills wouldn't pass the notice of the weakest member. Everyone made mistakes though, and this one wasn't that bad…after all he was still alive and that said something for how it was going when the nari clan was concerned.

"I think we should mount his head on a stake, that would stop the search."

"That might intensify it too the new hokage is something of a reckless fighter."

"There aint no way she's going to let us butcher a ninja publicly and do nothing about it."

"There isn't much she can do though."

"Maybe we should just kill her and get rid of it."

"Shut up you dumbass crossdresser, you got us into this."

"Go to your room Zuki, this doesn't concern you."

"Get out."

"Leave."

"Well let's just kill him and get rid of it, the sooner the better."

"Shut up, we all know the statistics."

"Well you know what's going to happen then when they figure out who he was following."

"Shut up again, don't state the obvious."

"Hell anyone that stupid would be sitting in the hot chair, and the only one I see is that dumb ninja."

"Let's just get rid of him, no body no evidence. Hint hint."

"Yeah, too much thought for one man."

"No, that means they'll keep pursuing."

"List him as a missing ninja."

"Too risky."

"Too dangerous."

"Too stupid. They'll never believe it."

"Nah…we need a puppeteer."

"Yeah, just long enough for a balancing ritual to be developed."

"Actually, why don't we just go."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hell yeah, I'm tired of Konoha."

"yeah."

"yeah."

"I nominate Tsuya!"

"Seconded."

"Third."

"Fourth."

"What the hell, don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

"No."

"Shut up and bind the man already."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was like a dream come true, well almost. It would have been nice to get close to him some normal way, like through work, or a similar interest, but this worked. He was sitting in the hot chair, the loose term that referred to one of the clan's wild and singular inventions. It was more or less as single chair that on it's own looked perfectly innocent, but had the ability to completely paralyze a person through their charka field when they were forced into the cushioned seat, it made a most unpleasant surprise to sit in it accidentally.

So it was going to be up to me to make him lie and act convincingly enough that the hokage wouldn't figure out that the 'Rani' family wasn't actually the book obsessed group of eggheads that we'd pretended to be for the last seventeen generations. Half of the family worked in the public library for heavens sake!

We owned every other bookstore in Konoha, who would suspect little old us. A third of the family wore glasses. Not necessarily helpful ones, but we definitely didn't fit the ninja appearance.

Anyway, onto the present task at hand. Puppeteers were just slang for the one in control of an insanely detailed manipulation jutsu.

If you know much about the various jutsus it's an intensely advanced form of the Yanamaka clan's mind control mixed with Sand's notable puppets. Basically you nudge them towards whatever conclusion you want. When people think about acting there are always decisions, multiple choices. You just impress your will on them to go towards the preferred direction and they act the way they normally would as if that was their actual intention.

If you really get the timing for the jutsu just right they can't even tell that you're influencing their decisions, that's the scary part.

Of course if you're paralyzed in a chair listening in as people go explaining this right in front of your eyes, you're gonna know what's going on. The nice part is you can't do anything about it though. Ha ha!

So the subliminal controlling is just for the victim's feelings in the long run. It's a nice thought, but not essential.

I was the best at it out of all the clan. Why else would they nominate me?

Of course what I wasn't going to tell them was that I was feeling a little sick, and that I might not be able to hold him for all eternity. No, that would promote too much rivalry amongst lots of people I didn't feel like taking on. So I'll just pretend I'm as strong as ever and pray that they don't need him for more than a week.

Peachy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I stalked around behind him, trying to avoid the glare I know he was trying to aim in my direction. It's kinda hard to glare when you can't move, but he was doing a pretty good job. The hatred really comes across well when you're eyes are different colors.

It's not like it was my fault he got into this situation though. That was because of Zuki's perverse tendencies and the idiotic clan pride that's browbeaten into us from the instant we're conceived. I swear I've seen the mothers whisper to their unborn children, 'you're being born into the greatest clan ever!' and 'all other ninja will tremble at your name!' Then again I've also heard them say 'you're daddy's going to flip when he you surpass him in a few years'.

And they do, which is why it's really funny.

People wonder why geniuses suddenly pop up out of nowhere. Usually it's because mummy or daddy had a few…extra lessons when they were actively nonexistent ninjas. Doesn't that sound logical.

I placed my hands at his temples, sliding off the forehead guard. Kinky…wouldn't it just be grand if I could continue along that idea. But no, Tsuya will be a good girl. At least while the whole damn clan is watching.

Flexing my charka a smidgen I let it seep through my fingers into his head, forming a fine web of lace over and through his mind. Chakra sank into all those little synapses and neurons and wedged itself between the 'I think I'll do this' and the 'do this'. I sunk my consciousness into his mind and then taking the reins for the entire operation and fixed it to the hairpins holding back my beautiful brown locks.

Of course no one else knew I wasn't directly controlling him, and the trick to not keeping a direct link meant you could save huge amounts of power and effort. It also meant I had a secure escape route should Kakashi suddenly find a way to reverse the jutsu. Take out the hair sticks!

I don't tell anyone this though. Maybe my kid someday. Then people will hail her as a genius or something…but until then…

It was oh so tempting to run my hands through that silver hair as I moved away from him. But hell, that wouldn't be cool. Some people don't know what free will is. I do, it's what makes them want to come back after the first time.

"All done."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sateshi, Teshisa, and Shitesa. Triplets, who had the misfortune to be named by an unoriginal mother, walked forwards and tilted the chair, lifting it off the ground in the process. Gravity defies all jutsus.

Kakashi in his infinite coolness though, landed on his feet looking quiet miffed and angry and vengeful but completely unable to do anything about it. That had to suck.

That was why I didn't disown myself from this raggedy bunch as soon as I was able to understand the difference between self defense and murder. Now I had enough power to do whatever I wanted, regardless of anyone else's wants. Even the other clan members would have trouble discouraging me from an ultimate goal.

We can get real nasty when it comes down to getting what we want. Enough that it'd put caution even into each other if it came down to a fight.

"Why?" That was Kakashi again, at Zuki who was still dressed like a whore. His definition of sexy ninja girl was one without modesty or comfortable clothing.

Zuki shrugged. "They laughed at the world's greatest ninja clan. Called us a rumor. For all we've done over the years there should be at least some respect. You forget all we've done for you. Konoha is graced by our presence."

He certainly was an eloquent jerk.

Kakashi was tense with rage, and I could tell that Zuki was itching to finish the fight that had been taken from him. Kakashi was woefully over powered, unfortunately he saw Zuki's face, and with that eye he could see through practically every genjutsu we could throw at him. So when backup had come barreling into the equation Zuki had no choice but to drag the copy ninja with him.

Of course as soon as he stepped into the compound it was now the clan's business. Poor little Zuki.

There was of course, no way I could let Kakashi hit him though. The difference was he wasn't part of the clan. That would be like epic betrayal on my part. Either that or radical weakness.

Whatever happened the clan stuck together against all non-clan. That was the way we were born, lived, died. I would never let an outsider strike Zuki in any way if I could prevent it. Kakashi was completely under my control, there would be no excuse.

However…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I walked level with Kakashi who was facing off with Zuki, both with clenched fists. They wanted to fight. But I couldn't allow that and Zuki wouldn't dare strike Kakashi while he was under my influence. That would be like breaking someone's prized katana. Kakashi was now my tool. A very…attractive tool, but a useful and necessary one no less.

It made this insanely easy on my part. Shaking out the muscles in my arm I flat-palmed Zuki hard, right on his breast bone. The power sent him back a dozen feet, the abruptness left him breathless.

"Jerk, because of your screw up I can't spend these last few days shopping. If I see one hair before the tenth, I'll be puppetting you for a week, and you're gonna find me everything I missed. Even if it takes you a year."

It was a valid, supportable, and fair threat. I spun on my heel, every inch the one in control of the situation and strode straight out of the room. Kakashi followed on my heels, and I didn't even have to nudge him to. A good catch is one who knows how to walk away.

I led him up through the main house, taking care to keep inside just in case some random passerby noticed the ninja who was supposed to be missing in action. Somewhere just off center of the main building we have this awesome little trap door thing that leads to the caves beneath Konoha.

Yeah caves. Bet you didn't know about those.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They serve as our access in and out of the surrounding countryside. They let us disappear and reappear seemingly by magic miles away. They let us travel the breadth of the village unseen, unheard, unsensed. We can sneak behind any enemy line that's surrounding the village, and then make amazing time from one battle field to another. Sneaky huh?

They also make a great retreat when the village gets stinking hot in the summer. Grab a book go down to the caves.

If you're really pissed at someone throw them into one of the underground lakes. Works like a charm, they'll never do it again.

If you want to chill wine to just the right temperature in the summer, put it in the caves.

Want to meditate, go to the caves.

Want to procrastinate from meditating, go down to the caves.

Want to piss everyone off, get lost down there.

They're very handy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Even the trap door is sneakily hidden…well sorta. It's disguised, as a pit toilet. How's that for camouflage. It's actually a natural air shaft, but the limestone layers in that funky dark beige color…you don't need genjutsu to make it look realistic. It is one of two doors off of the main tatami room. You wouldn't know that that panel moves unless we told you, and right next to it is a real pit toilet!

If you ever try to infiltrate the caves and pick the wrong door, we'll be able to identify you by smell! How's that for passive security!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I didn't need light to navigate the caves, so I didn't provide any. And Kakashi following right behind me didn't trip or run into anything either because…well because whenever he was about to I was there in his mind saying, 'perhaps a little to the right' or 'wait she's going that way' and he would miss it. If he tried really hard he could probably sense me intercepting and revising his decisions. Except he was too busy trying to get his bearings, and I was blocking those too.

In fact, when it came time to go topside, I even pulled his funny headband down over both eyes so he couldn't see where we came up. Then I blocked his attempts to memorize the area and led him a ways away before I let him push the headband up.

"Sorry, protocol you know." I told him mildly.

Sure I liked the guy, that wasn't any reason to get all soft around him though. Hell, if he couldn't deal with a strong woman I was wrong in my judgment of his character.

"You're going to go back to Konoha, no names, no locations. You can tell them all about the fight, you can tell them it was actually a guy. No names, no locations."

I didn't have to tell him this, he wouldn't be able to even if I hadn't. It gave the impression that I wasn't monitoring at the level I actually was though. He probably thought I had command of his physical actions, speech, and the like. Not actually privy to his thoughts, musings, rage, and an insatiable thirst for revenge.

I could help with that though. His fury was for his student and her friend, being scared beyond what is considered healthy. That hokage could dull the edges, but it would all be simpler if he enlightened them on one little thing.

"You'll go and perform a clearing jutsu on those two girls, it will clean their memories and make obvious the genjutsus used on them."

Clearing jutsus basically took your memories and revealed to you what your senses actually were telling you, not what the charka affecting your mind led you to believe. It would give them double memories and leave them in awe and probably still afraid of the Nari clan. Their perceptions would just shift towards the 'amazingly intellectual and powerful ninja' impression rather than the 'psychopathic killers' one.

It was a good compromise, plus it was an added bit of revenge against Zuki for me.

"Go."

I used the jutsu now, forcing his feet to turn away and run back to the village. It was more humane than standing there and smiling while he tried to demand answers of me, yet couldn't get the thoughts to form coherently in his own mind. That really scares them.

When you can't concentrate, can't form thoughts. I could even take his identity from him if I wanted to merely block those desperate snatches at his memory. Every time he had to remember a move that wasn't instinctual…nothingness.

I'm one hell of a bad ass at Genjutsu. It's great.


	3. Kakashi

He'd sworn to himself he'd never feel this way again. Utter betrayal that's what the feeling was. That's what the situation was. He could be leading all of Konoha into a trap and they would follow his lead, the lead that was so tight around his neck it was beneath his skin.

Several times on the way back, he considered suicide, prevent false knowledge from contaminating Konoha's files. Keep the blindfold away from the Hokage's eyes so that she might be able to see what was happening.

Each time he dismissed it though, he could hint to them what the truth was, or even convey it by way of specific lies. He'd test the jutsu as far as it would go, push Tsuya's control as far as he could. If and when it failed, then suicide…no silence would be the best course of action.

The ANBU guards at hokage tower admitted him instantly. It wasn't everyday that someone supposedly engaged a fictional ninja and survived. The Nari clan were notorious for their lack of survivors.

A cluster of faces turned his way as he pushed the door open. His rescue party no doubt.

They were hesitant though. He could understand that. Tsunade slowly approached him, left hand poised at her side as her right slowly monitored his systems. Did she sense it? No.

She dropped her hand, and then ordered him to the floor calling for bandages. Ah that's right he was injured wasn't he. He hadn't been allowed to really look himself over. Curiously he took account of his body, noting for the first time a foot long gash down his back and the throbbing ache halfway up his left shin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Tell me where Kakashi."

"Back, left shin, back of head."

It wasn't until Gai, Asuma and Genma were holding him down that Tsunade made known the twenty or so barbed senbon imbedded in his back. Each one had to have a small cross shaped incision cut into his back in order to prevent even more damage. And the gash was sever enough that any painkillers could make his condition too unstable. He had to stay with her and not go into shock.

"Maa maa." He replied smartly, before his teeth clamped together and his body began thrashing as she tediously removed the senbon.

The gash, to his surprise wasn't actually painful, it was more like a throbbing ache, like the aftermath of stubbing a toe, or a bee sting. The senbon were painful. He felt each and everyone as she removed them. Could count the number of jagged points that had sunk into his skin as she slowly teased them out. Each had a sharp ripping pain as it brushed his wounded back. Each narrowed the edges of his vision until it was all he could do to keep the last nail in sight.

"That was number eighteen. Come on stay with me Kakashi, I thought you were a genius."

"Us geniuses are always misunderstood."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade cursed creatively as his body finally went slack. Other medic nins were there though, and she let them patch up each of the little cross shaped holes as she added her power to sealing the gash. His ribs showed through the skin like bleached bloody shells. It was a miracle he was still alive.

She made sure that the wound was sealed and uninfected before transferring her attention to the back of his skull. There was a minor bruise there nothing more. She probed for a concussion, but there wasn't one. Lastly, left shin. Cutting the pant leg away and slicing through the binds she stared at the healthy seeming limb.

Pushing onwards she probed the area. Maybe it wasn't a miracle he was alive. The bone had a compound fracture a few hours before. It was completely healed though, set, mended, and only a mild muscle strain to allude to where his shinbone had extended out of his leg. It would have been the worst injury. But it had been completely fixed. It was suspicious.

"Gai, Genma, you are to keep guard on Kakashi until I say otherwise. Be alert to any oddities or inconsistencies in his behavior."

"Hai."

"Hai."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Alrighty then, first order of business is setting up transport. Second is making a home, third is leaving."

"We should most definitely move somewhere unexpected."

"Yeah, I definitely want a change."

"We should start over completely. New identities all around."

"Yea! As soon as the bind's broken he'll know immediately who we are, it'd take a second to go through the Konoha archives and figure out who we all are."

"Okay, physical changes all around then, and personality ones too. If you liked to eat udon before, sushi is now your favorite food."

"We can't pose as scholars again, too many together we'll definitely attract attention."

"Something new then, and different."

"I'll look into the family's capabilities and resources."

"I'll search for new housing."

"I can do the fashion."

"Whatever Zuki."

"We're gonna need a background, I can handle that."

"You'll need help with documentation, I'm there."

"I'll be the go between for the extended family."

"We can do the transport."

"I'll cover our tracks here. No point in leaving excess info lying about."

"Okay, the rest of us have to keep up appearances."

"Hot damn, so we're all working nights then. Gotta appear normal for now."

"I bet the hokage's out for blood right now."

"Security's gonna be tight, no external fighting from now on. Hell no internal. Hyuuga ability remember."

"Perfectly normal."

"We can do that."

"No sweat."

"This is the Nari Clan we can do anything."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I am lying on my back, stretched out on a rounded ledge in the cave. Very much like a cat. The silence is consuming, but I'm hearing, seeing, tasting, feeling…through him. It's addictive.

I just know I'm going to need therapy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You understand you were in critical condition when you made your way here correct."

"Yes."

"You had multiple wounds to your back as well as innumerable bruises and aches."

She is looking me in the eye. She was sitting on the desk one leg bent, her left one. Her fingers were tapping a rhythm on her shin. Obvious, but not vocal.

"Yes." I met her eyes, nodding slowly.

"I understand you incurred a head injury as well."

Nod again. "Yes."

"One that may impair your judgment."

Her eyes were hard amber. I could have cried in relief or shouted in joy. I nodded. "Yes."

"So tell me what happened then."

"I came upon Sakura and Ino in a clearing where a ninja I believed to be a member of the Nari clan was approaching them. Both were covered in blood. I assessed their health, both appeared to have no physical wounds. The situation was however traumatic for a genin. I engaged the ninja in battle up to what I am to believe is a few moments before I was able to detect your charka. What I've calculated to be about an hour later, I woke immobile in a chair…"

…she forbid me from naming names or locations. Then ordered me to return to Konoha."

Tsunade was seated, her fingers laced as she pressed her clasped hands against her forhead. "You are telling me that the ninja you fought easily overpowered you."

"Hokage, he was playing with me, even as he was playing with Sakura and Ino."

"Kakashi, in the fullest belief of your judgment do you believe them capable of becoming allies?"

He met her gaze straight on. "Some if persuaded would make extremely loyal valuable allies, others would be like foxes in the henhouse."

"Can you determine the two."

"Yes, I merely can't name them."

"What do you believe is the best course of action."

"Divide and conquer."

"What do you need?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga."

"Granted."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hinata, do you understand what you're about to do?"

The pale pearl eyed girl seemed to have grown exponentially since the chuunin exams. "You need my eyes don't you."

Copy ninja or Kurenai, in a team or alone. She would do her best.

"I need your personality Hinata, and your reputation and your skills."

"I don't understand."

"Ninjas do more than fight. I need you to do more than fight."

"I will not let you down."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tsuya casually walked up to the door, pockets keeping her hands warm and two fistfuls of senbon hidden as she scrutinized the area. Amazingly no one seemed to be spying on her. This was great!

Tapping lightly at the door, more of a habit than a necessity, she twisted the knob and let herself in. Closing the door gently behind her she turned and took in the room. Kakashi was stretched out on a loveseat couch, back and feet propped nose in a small orange book. He gave her a cursory glance before turning his attention back to the book. She rolled her eyes and tossed her jacket over a couch.

"So tell me what's happening."

He closed the book, sticking a finger between the pages to mark his spot as he stretched slightly. She noticed his slight wince although he tried to mask it with a yawn. Judging from his conscious and relatively comfortable state, all his other wounds had been tended to satifaction.

"How's your back feeling?"

She received a one eyed stare in return. "Do you care?"

That deserved a good smack, she held back though. Bad form getting angry this early on. "You're little good to us dead."

He scoffed. "The village is no longer searching for your clan. Are you satisfied now?"

"I'm never satisfied."

"You're not the clan."

"But I am, and my actions are the clan's actions. And the clan's goals are mine as well."

"One happy little family, huh."

"You got it."

"Fine, what else does you want?"

"From you, right now, silence."

"That's it? I just can't talk for a while."

"The rest isn't any of your business."

"I'm a ninja of this village, everything's my business."

"You're not the village."

"But I am, and my actions are the villages….and…"

"I get the point…alright?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsuya whirled, in the hall was a girl, holding a tray of food and a small basket. She narrowed her eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"It's alright Hinata, she won't hurt you." He turned a lazy eye towards Tsuya. "She's taking care of me, Zuki did a job to my back you know."

And your leg, she thought. It wouldn't do to say that aloud though. "Hai hai."

Sauntering across the room she sprawled in the lone armchair where she could see both of them. Granted her jacket with the easily accessible weapons was farther away, but she wasn't unarmed. The ones she had on her were just more difficult to get to.

She fell silent as Hinata…was it, helped him sit upright and then slowly helped him take off the standard juunin turtleneck. His mask was a separate entity all together. Interesting…

He lay back down, this time on his stomach, hugging the pillows he'd been resting against as she unscrewed a jar of salve. His back was a mottled assortment of white pockmarks.

Their healers had apparently just sealed the wounds not actually healed them. His body must still be working frantically to repair the holes beneath the surface. Zuki used barbed senbon, nasty little buggers. They'd make a quarter sized hole in you when you tried to take them out.

From the looks of it though, they'd managed to bypass that by cutting crosses on the wounds. Clever, but it must have hurt like hell. The girl began methodically applying the salve to his back. Carefully rubbing it into the wounds and the area just around them. The girl knew her stuff.

The salve must be cold though, idly she wondered what it felt like to touch him like that. There would be so many of the village's women who'd vie for that job. Tend to his wounds, the traditional place of the female in all those fairy tales. Pace and pray while they're off at battle and then care and tend them when they come back, victorious.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She caught him watching her from the couch. Huffing to herself she shifted in the chair letting her eyes wander elsewhere. She wasn't one to wait on anyone, no way. Here she was the one in control, and he, he was caught between duty and a hard place. If you looked at it from a distance that actually made him the good guy…damn.

And I would not blush damnit. I could feel his smile from across the room. Not cool, and most definitely not funny. I clenched my fists. Keep your cool, don't let him get to you.

It was difficult though, especially since it was this type of attention I'd been yearning for from him. Only with different circumstances, but I was reacting the way I had imagined I would. Sure I'm tough but everyone's got to have a soft side. I'd devoted mine to him, it made for a extraordinary coincidence, and a most uncomfortable relationship. At least on my side.

He was probably fine, angry at the fact that such a relationship existed but since there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it there weren't any real choices or decisions on his part. He could just follow the script, I had to write it, me and what's her name…Tsunade.

It was a delicate game of risk the two of us were playing. It would be interesting to see exactly how far we could push her by way of reputation only.

"You will also instruct Tsunade san to not try and figure out the jutsu that was used on the sound soldiers."

His eye narrowed at that. After all, villages stayed alive through their research and improvement. We were taking a major breakthrough from them with this move. Or perhaps I just was. Either way…

"You have no right to demand that." He hissed at me. The Hinata girl seemed to shrink into herself, robotically moving on to the next welt in an attempt to stay out of it.

"We have every right, it is a guarded technique, a family secret. She doesn't try and figure out the Nara techniques, or the Akimichi techniques. Tell her to stay away from ours."

Hinata scampered backwards as he surged off the couch, I could see his muscles flexing beneath the skin of his back. Very nice. He was a good six inches taller than me, barefoot and wounded. Do not drool.

I glared up at him as best I could, it's really difficult when they've got a massive height advantage at five inches apart.

"The Nari clan isn't a recognized clan of Konoha, like the others. Your techniques are free game."

I narrowed my eyes now. "There are more stories of us than any other clan, we are the most well known, the oldest and by far the most powerful."

"You don't serve under the Hokage, you don't actively protect the village and you hide your identities."

"Fine, perhaps were are secretive and independent, that means that any ninja trying to figure out our techniques are free game for us. We've guarded our secrets for centuries, don't think a bit of political mumbo jumbo is going to change that. This is your warning."

He glared, I glared, Hinata cowered. The situation was tense, unfriendly. It was time to leave. I brushed past him, not looking back, slid into my coat and stalked out the door, fingering my weapons and fantasizing about massive ass kicking.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata sighed and then frowned slightly. "Kakashi-sensei, I need to finish applying your medicine." He was staring at the closed door, eyes deep with thought.

"Hai…" Striding back to the couch he collapsed on the cushions, pillowing his head as he gazed blankly at the back of the couch…thinking.

"Hinata…?"

"That last bit was true, if Tsunade sama continues to research that technique she will be in danger of attack."

"What about the rest?"

"They are not the oldest clan, that technique is not a clan secret, and the clans goals are not her own." She frowned slightly pulling back the details of the conversation.

"Oh, and something else that she wants is your business. Those were the lies, everything else was truth." She concluded.

"They are the most powerful?"

"Yes."

He let out a ragged breath and closed his eyes. There was good news and bad news then. "What else can you tell me."

"I think she knew why I was there."

That surprised one of his eyes into opening. "Oh?"

"There was recognition when she looked at my eyes, as well as amusement and respect, for you I think. She was very pensive when I first began to treat your wounds, she remembered something and then…"

"And then what?" he asked idly.

"I think she was interested in you…" she murmured. "She seemed very interested and then pensive and then embarrassed and angry at you. I couldn't determine why, but she was trying very hard not to react."

"Sou desu ka?"

"Hai."

Well didn't that put an interesting spin on things.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kakashi sensei do you know if she's actually a ninja?"

This was surprising enough that he repositioned so he could look at her while she talked. "What makes you ask that?"

"She seemed genuinely surprised when I spoke. Is it possible she actually didn't detect me?"

He mulled this over… It was possible, unlikely but possible. "She might be a specialist. Although that doesn't make sense if her area of expertise is genjutsu, detecting my charka imprint as well as yours should have been kid's work."

"Perhaps the strain of the one she's using on you might limit her other senses…"

He studied the pearl eyed girl. "You might have a point there."


	4. Tsuya

The compound was bustling with activity. Tsuya cut through the crowds purposefully, sliding around and between other clan members going to and fro, stalking straight into the main building and from there right to her room. Sighing she collapsed on the bed pulling the chopsticks from her hair and tossing them onto the bedside.

Her hands shook as she pulled herself up, slumping against the wall as she took a draught from the glass of tea she usually kept on the bedside table. Her head strained up as the door slid open.

"Taka, what's up?"

"Hey, Tsuya girl, you don't look so hot."

"I think I'm coming down with something…"

"Shit man, here let me give you a once over. Lie down."

Setting the cup back on the side table she let herself lay back on the bed as Taka placed a hand on her forehead. Instantly she felt some of the strain reside. The taller girl frowned at her.

"You're stressed out, Tsuya, the strains beginning to wear down on you."

"Yeah, I know. Any suggestions."

"Damn, lemme get you some real tea, not that tasty crap you like to drink. I'll be back in a second."

Tsuya sighed, sinking back into the blankets. Maybe a little sleep would do her some good, she had been pushing herself. Fighting with Zuki last night after the talks for a bit of fun, and then Taking on Sateshi for a little more fun…then staying up late to refine that new jutsu. There was just too much to be done in so little time and in another eight days they would be leaving this compound permanently. She had to pack still.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and staggered to her feet, snatching up three large boxes that were just inside her door and walking over to the dresser. Pulling open the first drawer she grabbed a stack of clothing and began filling the boxes slipping valuables between the layers for protection. As she was beginning the second box Taka came back with a steaming cup of some awful contraption no doubt.

She was forced to sit on the bed and down the awful tasting mixture. It was awful too. Not only that but Taka refused to let her wash the taste down with another cup of regular tea.

Yuck.

Mouth awash with the bitter after taste she decided a nap would be the best course of action and immediately fell asleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata perked up. "Kakashi sensei, the genjutsu seems to be turned off temporarily."

He snapped to attention at once. "Tsuya is a ninja in the Nari clan." He enunciated.

She nodded vigorously. "Should we go to the Hokage at once?"

"No." This could be some sort of minor lapse, we should wait and learn if this happens frequently or not. In the mean time, I'll narrate and you record what I say okay?" He told her. "this way we'll get as much of the info down as we can right now, it may help later on."

"Hai."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So what does the weather forecast say for the ninth?"

"Oh great, it's supposed to pour, heavy downpours from the fifth to the ninth."

"Dang it that's the last thing we need."

"The caves are soo going to flood out."

"On the other hand it'll make for a great cover up."

"Yeah, the whole area will be underwater!"

"There's no way we can move the furniture when we're knee deep in water."

"I guess we'll just have to figure something else out then. So what if we're a little late in some areas."

"What a pain."

"Tell me about it."

"No help for it then, call a clan meeting."

"Wow, two in two days we're on a roll."

"Yeah, somebody should definitely record this. A clan first or something like that."

"That's awesome we should make a list."

"Then try to beat scores and all that."

"It could be like a clan wide competition."

"Good for clan bonding and all that too."

"Sweet."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hokage sama!"

"Hinata? Why aren't you with Kakashi?"

"He sent me to give you this and to tell you that he's gone ahead."

"What do you mean he's gone on ahead?"

"The Jutsu wore off or something, he said he could get inside since they wouldn't consider him a threat until they found out it'd worn off."

"Kuso. Genma and Gai should still be following him, Asuma! Assemble the other juunins Now!"

"Hai!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

There was something odd about the compound. The guards let him through the gates, uncontested. Once inside though he wasn't sure where to go. Not only that but the feeling that people were watching him was raising the hairs on the nape of his neck. Yet, there wasn't anyone in sight, only a minor breeze that whipped around the courtyard.

Had they all left already? He hurried towards the main building, leaping up the main steps and pushing open the front doors. The room was empty. Perplexed he slowly walked forwards towards the center of the room. Just yesterday shelves full of scrolls had lined the full right wall. Braziers had lit and warmed the room. Thick massive rugs had covered half of the floor and low tables with cushion seating had made for a small study area.

What had happened?

"Can I help you Kakashi san?"

He swiveled to face the source of the voice. Long black hair was twisted up into a messy bun and impaled with two senbon, the same type that had been used on him. The glinting steel sent chills through him as he remembered the removal process. She smiled, more like baring her teeth than a grin but same difference.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Actually I got lost…."

"Taka. Call me Taka."

"Taka san, kinda cute."

"Save it for someone who wants to hear it."

"I was on my way to Tsuya and got lost, Taka san."

"Liar. You're looking for our scroll aren't you."

He stepped back, he actually wasn't. But that was a fatal accusation. "No, actually."

She cocked her head to the side, oozing past the doorjam to lean against the wall. "No need to pretend, it's expected actually. We are after all such a powerful clan. So many wonderful jutsus at our disposal. It's natural that ninjas, and other clans, and even entire villages would vie for the power we posses."

Silence seemed like the best answer, so he said nothing.

She smiled again, this time smirk style. It was less comforting than the primitive 'I've got fangs' one. "Come on then, this way."

With nothing else to do, he followed her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She led him down one of the many indistinguishable hallways to a thin sliding panel he took to be a door. Knocking twice sharply she let herself in before waiting for an answer. Tsuya was curled upon herself on the bed fully clothed and breathing heavily.

Taka didn't appear to care, yawning and picking at her fingernails as Tsuya hauled herself up, taking a moment to fix her hair. Pinning it up with two chopsticks.

"You're charge is here, you watch him."

"You watch him for a while." She muttered.

"Not my problem." She replied just as stoically.

"Fine, now buzz off."

Taka smirked slightly. "Sucks to be you."

Tsuya scowled as Taka turned and slipped by him. She sighed glancing at him and then at the floor. The door was still open, he let a foot slide back to ease it closed. Just in case he had the chance to overpower her while she was in a weakened condition. The closed door would block some of the sound.

She nodded at the motion and lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes wearily. She seemed pretty sure of herself. Curiously he weighed the idea of killing her and found it possible.

"Sit down."

Glancing around he settled to the floor beside the dresser, letting his back lean against the smoothened hardwood. Perhaps he didn't have complete control still… It was clear that the jutsu was straining her though.

"Take a nap for a while." With a heavy sigh she pulled the chopsticks out of her hair. He unwillingly felt his eyelids begin to sink as she too slipped into slumber…such a good opportunity…gone…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I had a pounding headache. It was the first thing that registered after the fact that I wasn't in my pajamas. Forcing my eyelids apart I stared at the plain polished wall for a moment before rolling over. Two small, simultaneous cracks echoed in my ears.

Across the room Kakashi's eyes opened, alerted by the sound. I glanced at him briefly before flinging my feet over the edge of the bed, inconspicuously grabbing the pieces as I rose. A quick feel was all it took, the jutsu was obliterated. Broke in two, crushed, snapped, and completely and utterly gone.

It wouldn't have mattered my charka was completely dried out anyway.

I tossed them into the wastebasket before glancing around for another set. Normal action would be best, couldn't let him or anyone else find out. My boxes were still unpacked, they were leaving soon and no one had done the sick girl a simple favor.

Damn them all to heck.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Running a hand through my hair I wandered out of the room, leaving the door open and not caring too much when I felt Kakashi follow me out. Probably out of morbid curiosity I thought bitterly. It forced a harsh laugh out of me, one that echoed off the corridors.

No one was in sight. Those bastards, they'd probably left without me. Now that I thought about it our new location had been kept a tight secret too. I didn't have a clue of where to go. So here I was all alone, with a village ninja. Damn. Couldn't get any better could it?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Throwing open the double doors to the clan hall I wandered over to the friendly looking couches, all the scrolls had been replaced. Probably filled with self damaging jutsus disguised behind a helpful pretense. Subtle revenge for greedy ninjas.

He had to know the jutsu was off by now, so I was treading a very thin line here. The outside doors crashed open, more village ninjas flooded into the entrance way. The line was getting thinner all the time.

Time to go.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I gave Kakashi one last lazy smile. It was difficult to imagine that right now all I wanted was distance between us, especially with him looking so adorably scrumptious. And so very smug. Perhaps he was something of a jerk.

I flung a foot in his direction, not surprised when he dodged it easily. But it gave me room, and room meant distance and distance meant opportunity.

Stomping hard on the wooden floorboards I bashed my way through into the basement. Unfortunately for the other ninja it didn't quite extend the whole length of the clan hall. I would have paid money to see their faces as their attempts to descend right where they stood ended in thick mud, however I would steal money to keep them off my tail.

The basement was unlit, another testament to the clan's departure. A single torch up ahead burned though, and the scent of oil nearly knocked me out. Could I take a hint? Oh yes.

Ripping a snuffed torch from the brazier I hurled it at the flame, easily knocking it from it's bracket in the wall. Several shuriken, no doubt intended to block my throw, sped into the darkness. Strike three you're out!

The corridor burst into a tunnel of flames as I dove through a wall wincing as the wooden panels broke against my arms. Damn that hurt. All cool looking action moves always include vicious pain.

Grunting slightly at the ribbing pain I got my first glance at the room and tried not to break down in hysterical laughter. Explosives, everywhere!

The trap door was now out of the question. Not enough time, explosion, cave in, instant death. I couldn't get through the ninjas in the compound, too many, no time, perhaps a quick death, perhaps torture. No charka left to shield and sneak off…

"Out of the pan and into the fire…" I sung hysterically. I was tired, and charka-less, and out of ideas. Damn them all for putting me in this situation. I strode to the edge of the room, broke a hole in the ceiling and crawled through it onto the floor of my room. I shoved my dresser over the hole scowling as it caused a small landslide of change to fall off the top. But no one heard.

It had gotten rather hot in here in the last few minutes, but my bed was there, so inviting. I crawled between my sheets and pressed my face into the pillow letting my eyelids droop to half mast as the smoke began to irritate them.

One of the great things about being completely drained of charka is that no one can find you, no energy and you don't appear on the ninja radar. I shoved my nose into the scent of my last shower and waited for the end.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I was hot, clammy. Uncomfortable. I could hear the yelling beneath me and frantic footfalls

This was pathetic.

Forget dying.

I got out of bed for the third time that day and stumbled over to the door dragging my blankets with me. That idiot had left it open. I carefully snatched a glance in either direction, and shuffled across the hall to the bathroom.

Quietly I closed and locked the door behind me, instinctual as a mere wooden door wouldn't stop them. Bathtubs are amazingly sturdy structures. Good protection against explosions. I threw my blanket over the porcelain and started up the taps. Despite being able to forget 'please' and 'thank you' the water and electric never went unpaid.

Baby blue turned a dark royal hue as I slipped into the cool water, clothes and all. It felt so good to be able to settle on the soft blanket. I had to take baths with my bedding more often.

Dragging my sheet in with me I tore a strips, placing one over my nose and mouth. They taught you this for poison gas, but I guess it worked just as well with-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

!BOOM!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I felt the shockwave through the water just before the floor went through the ceiling. I ducked underwater. Maybe if it didn't see me I wouldn't get hurt. Right?

It felt like the worst hangover I'd ever experienced. Everything went topsy turvey. Colors flickered before my eyes and the bathtub rose to meet the ceiling. Wood splintered, was buffeted by flame, and fell. I think I got water up my nose.

The world snapped back into harsh reality as the tub impacted with the ground, shattering. My blanket protected me though, clinging to me wetly as we fell amongst the debris. In one last act of defiance the Nari clan expanded their territory over the surrounding roads sprinkling the neighborhood with debris.. I jarred to a halt next to the gutter behind the compound. It smelt like smashed worms. Pleasant.

Once my ears were done ringing, I could make out the voices of a few ninja, prowling the area. I'd gained a teensy bit of charka in the last few minutes. If I was really nasty I could take about three of them out before I was captured or killed. Or I could worm out of my blankets and down the storm drain.

Are you man or mouse?

Pass the cheese please.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kakashi-sensei." Hinata appeared at his side.

"Hinata, quickly, where's the body?"

Entwining her hands she focused. Byukagen! "There's no one in the wreckage that I can see." She replied smartly, scanning side to side.

He frowned slightly. The entire compound had been rigged with explosive tags. The entire block that it had inhabited was now a mass of burning splintered rubble. It would take days to sort through it, but the damage had been thorough. Every building had fallen, they had been forced to flee as soon as they realized the extent of the impending explosion. He had felt the buffet of escaping air on his back as they'd made the front gate.

"However…." The hyuuga heir was scowling slightly. "there are places I can't penetrate. And much free floating charka. Traps I suspect." She said, eyes squinting through the smoke and dust.

Sneaky, very sneaky. He couldn't detect her charka either, through the clumps of dormant jutsus that littered the area and free floating charka from various charka imbued objects the place was a mess. Her power would still be too low to discern from the rest of the trash.

"Kakashi."

He turned slightly. Tsunade stormed through the wreckage to his side. "Well?"

He shook his head bitterly. "They're not dead, just gone. Somewhere, the whole freaking clan except one perhaps. Tsuya, brown hair midback length, brown eyes, about five feet tall, high genjutsu talent, some taijutsu. Most likely wearing off white pants, and a black tea shirt. Nearly completely devoid of charka."

A nod, and a cluster of ninja leapt off to search the surrounding area.

They wouldn't find anything here, if Tsuya survived she'd be too sly to get caught now. And he was almost one hundred percent sure the explosion hadn't killed her. "Come Hinata."

"Hai, sensei."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I smiled bitterly. One of the benefits of paranoia was that if someone was after you, you were prepared. Grimly I activated the illusionary justsu, squirming as charka leach its way into my skin, eyes, hair. It felt like a thousand tiny worms trying to dig their way through my skin. So gross.

Ten minutes later I lay on the tunnel floor, breathless. But today I was a new woman. Literally!

Throwing off the remains of my clothing I jerked on a new set and set fire to the scroll and rags, kicking their ashes into the water.

"Sucks to be me huh?" I hissed. I knew why I was weary, sick, tired. She'd drugged me! That bitch. Those bastards! Family my ass! I thought she was a friend damnit!

I was starting a hit list today: The Nari clan, Konoha village.

Hell, all ninjas were after our techniques, so they all forced this hide and seek game. They were all to blame! Every ninja, every village!

Especially the clan though. Set me up would they? Well they'd find out just how nasty one of their own could get. The one thing we were bad at was forgiving, and I sure as hell wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.

It was Tsuya against the world, and I was betting on me!


End file.
